


In The Night.

by franwrotethis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Plot Twists, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Short One Shot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franwrotethis/pseuds/franwrotethis
Summary: Eve is scared. Eve is sure that someone dark, scary and dangerous is walking around her house, and no one apart from her seems to notice.She has to do something.





	

 

 

Hidden in the closet, eyes wide open in the dark, she could feel her humid breath. She felt it all over her face, all over her neck. That place was too small even for her, the tiniest eleven years old you can find, and the low quality black paint was making its work on not letting a single breath out but all the drafts in. Maybe that’s why it was for the brooms; Brooms don’t breath. She really wanted to close her eyes. When your eyes are closed it’s normal for darkness to surround you; Yet, she was too scared that she wouldn’t have seen danger coming, not keeping them open. She hoped she could have heard the sounds coming from outside the closet too, but her own heartbeat was too loud and took up all the space inside her head. For a moment she wondered why no one else woke up, apart from her. She didn’t hear any step from mom and dad’s room, and Lucy was still sleeping. Well, Lucy slept most of the time. At morning it always took mom so much to wake her up for school. But how could she not wake up, when someone so clearly tried to tie them down while they were sleeping? The belt they were trying to put on her hurt her stomach so much she woke up. To scare them away she moved a lot, and they must have run because when she opened her eyes almost one whole minute later , they were not there. That’s why she had time to run to the closet. Thinking about it, her stomach was still hurting… they must have used one of those heavy belts, with even more heavy iron buckles. Like the one that keeps treasure nests closed in those movies her father liked so much, those with elves and knights.

“I’m scared…” she thought, hoping to hear the familiar steps of her parents going around the house, hoping to hear their voices tell those bad people to back off, because no one can touch their baby. One hand landed on her stomach. It was still hurting a lot, but she couldn’t sit in such a small space. The more she stood, the more it kept hurting. Maybe, just maybe… what if they used that thing to make people fall asleep on her family? Maybe that’s why no one was coming to help her. Maybe she had to be brave and save her family. All she had to do was reach a phone, and call for help. Yes, that’s what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath , she pushed the door open, and looked out. The light of the streetlamps helped her eyesight  - already pretty adjusted to darkness  - into making sure no bad guy was around. The way was safe so far, so she took the first step out; She luckily was making almost no sound, but her stomach hurt even more now she was moving. Her eyebrows furrowed, but with a sigh she kept walking. She walked past her room’s door, she walked past the bathroom and the cat’s favourite place to nap, right beside the fireplace. She walked down the stairs, and on the carpet that for some reason always smelled exactly like her grandma. It was just when she felt a drop running down her bare legs that she started to panic. She was sure it was blood, her instinct told her so. It was too thick to be… well, the first victory of fear. What was going on? Did they hit her, and she didn’t notice? It could have been possible, just a belt can’t hurt you that much. But how? How didn’t she notice? Stopping in front of mom’s favourite piece of furniture, she felt tears fill her eyes as she touched her whole torso in a spasmodic, scared gesture. She could feel nothing… what the hell was wrong? What was even going on?

All of sudden, tears reflected the light in her pupils as she could again clearly see everything in the room. Mom was there, at the door, looking at her wide eyed.

«Eve! You scared me to death, I thought someone broke in...» her mother started, before noticing the little girl’s tears and walking closer «What’s wrong princess? Are you not feeling well?» she asked, kneeling beside her. That’s when mom noticed the blood too, and her eyes widened in surprise. «Oh gosh...» she mumbled, before giving out a little smile.

A smile.

What was even going on? Your kid is bleeding, has been harmed, and you smile? That doesn’t make sense at all.

Mom tugged her in close, in one of her warm hugs. The ones she always gives when someone is ill. «Did you get scared because of this? Eve, it’s normal… don’t be scared, even if it’s blood! It means that tonight, you became a real woman. Come on, let’s go wash this up okay? Then mom will bring you back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written thanks to a prompt of the amazing Tumblr blog, writeworld. A huge thank you to Tumblr used helenahalfrencht, owner of the image up here that inspired me the story!


End file.
